


My Little Princess

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no doubt in her mind when she said yes. Marrying Xander was more than she could possibly dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone talk about referring to the female avatar as Kamui and the male one as Corrin and I couldn't help but agree. Plus, Kamui being a Hoshidan name makes more sense for her upbringing.

“Xander!” Kamui called out, waving her hand excitedly as she approached him.

“Ah, there you are, little princess,” Xander said with an affectionate smile. “I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming this evening.”

“Don’t be silly, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Kamui ran to Xander’s side, beaming up at him as she held her sheathed sword in her hands.

“I still won’t be going easy on you,” Xander said with a smirk, turning to face her.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Despite the challenge in their words, there was nothing but affection in the other’s eyes. On the outside nothing had changed since Xander’s proposal, and yet so much already had. The idea of spending the rest of their lives together kept a smile on both of their faces even as blades began to clash.

Xander was of course, not lying. He began by immediately testing her guard. Landing heavy strikes on her blade, attack from multiple angles to keep her sharp.

“If the blade is to heavy you must practice with weights more. You have to keep it high, guarding your most vital organs.”

“Yes sir!” Kamui said, raising her blade just as he commanded to meet his heavy downward strike.

He continued like this until Kamui began to visibly tire, not wanting to over do things, Xander relented. “Very well done, little princess,” he grinned while sliding his sword back into place. “You are by far the best pupil I could ever ask for.” Xander’s eyes softened as he looked at her. She was the best pupil, and the best wife that he could ever imagine.

Kamui smiled, giving a breathless huff before she began to waver on her feet.

 “Kamui!” Xander exclaimed, allowing his blade to clatter to the ground as he reached out to catch her.

“…Xander?” She asked sleepily, her eyelids drooping.

“Gods, Kamui! How many times have I told you not to push yourself like this!”

“I’m fine Xander…honest,” she said just as she slumped against his chest.

“Kamui!” Xander called, “are you alright? Are you ill?” He suddenly remembered being told of the island ailment that Elise had contracted from Nestra, “Kamui—”

Kamui craned her head up and gave Xander a weak smile. “I’m fine, I’m just a bit sleepy is all.”

Xander’s mouth turned down into a small decisive frown. “Exhausted is what you are, come now.” Without another word, Xander hoisted Kamui into his arms, cradling her as carefully as he could against his angular armor.

“Xander…” Kamui moaned, wanting to snuggle against her husband but only meeting cold metal.

“My apologies, this can’t exactly be comfortable for you.”

“It’s fine,” she said weakly, gripping tightly to his pauldrons and letting out a sigh.

“We’re almost there my love,” Xander said softly, keeping his grip on her firm.

Within a few more moments, they had returned to Kamui’s private quarters. Xander placed her on the bed as carefully as he could, gazing down at her after he pulled away.

“Not little princess, no use in late-night training if you’re too exhausted.” He smiled and gave a polite nod. “I’ll take my leave then; I wouldn’t want to distract you from your rest.”

 “Wait.” Kamui said, grabbing onto Xander’s sleeve to keep him from leaving.

“Yes, what is it, little princess?” He said those words with overwhelming affection as he turned back and kneeled down beside her bed. “Is there something troubling you?” Xander took her hand in both of his, looking at her with an intent look of concern on his face.

“I’m fine Xander I just,” she bit her lip, looking away for a moment. “I just, I don’t want you to go.”

Xander blinked, his cheeks suddenly growing slightly warm. “Oh?”

“Sorry I must sound silly,”

“No no, not at all,” Xander reassured her, squeezing her hand gently. “Whatever you desire of me, if it is in my power, I will be happy to oblige.” Xander honestly meant what he said. And for that reason Kamui found it difficult to meet his eyes at that moment.

“Kamui?” Xander asked, his tone concerned again.

“You—you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to—”

“Kamui, I am your promised husband. I shall stay here as long as you desire me to. I’ll even wait until you fall asleep.”

Kamui shook her head. “No that’s not what I want.”

“Then what is it that you want?”

“I want you to—” She cut herself off, thrusting her hands to cover her face. “Oh—I’m sorry I can’t say it. It’s too embarrassing!”

Xander gave her a gentle smile. “It’s alright, you can tell me anything, remember?” He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Kamui visibly tensed up under his touch but she didn’t pull away.

Kamui set her lips into a hard line, still not able to meet his eyes. “I want you…I want you to share a bed with me tonight.”

Xander’s face turned a bright shade of red to match her own. “K—Kamui! You do realize that, we’re no longer children—”

“I know that, Xander. But, I still—”

Xander’s expression softened, gently caressing her shoulder before pulling away. “Don’t worry, I understand. I said that I’d do anything for you if it were within my power, and this certainly qualifies.”

Kamui smiled, her face lighting up with joy. Especially after she made a face like that, there was no way that he could possibly refuse.

“But if you will excuse me for but a few moments,” Xander began, trying to speak quickly before her face fell, “I must return to my quarters to get changed for the night, and I shall allow you to get changed as well.”

Kamui pressed her lips together before speaking. “Alright.”

He smiled, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to Kamui’s forehead. “Please just wait and I will return for you.”

Kamui’s eyes lingered on him, watching her love as he left. Despite his promises, his word that Kamui knew that he would never break, she still had a nagging dread in the pit of her stomach that he would indeed not return for her that night.

・・・

Kamui gazed at him in awe as he stood silhouetted in the moonlight. He had shed his armor and wore instead a clean purple-gray tunic with muted gold string lacing up the front. She had seen the garment before in broad daylight, so she remembered the elegant gold and violet brocade that edged the collar and waist. She remembered how well his lounge tunics always suited him. How without his armor, he looked a little closer to the kind and considerate man she had grown to love.

Xander then closed the door to her quarters, his warm smile just barely visible in the dim lamp light.

“Xander,” Kamui began, “you came back.”

“Of course I did, little princess.” Without wasting another moment, Xander walked over to her bed and slid the covers up. He paused, looking at her as if to ask permission. Kamui responded with a nod, helping to pull the covers up around them as he got comfortable.

Kamui gave out a long contented sigh as she drew her hands down the smooth raw silk of his night tunic. Though she tried, there was no way for her to fully ignore the chiseled and undoubtedly impeccable muscles she could feel mere millimeters from her fingertips. She remembered then when she had run into Xander once in the Hot Spring. It had been some time ago, before they had revealed their feelings for one another. She had in secret watched him for a few moments before he had noticed him. And at that time she swore that Xander had taken time to look at her fully before asking her politely to leave.

“Kamui? You’re awfully quiet,” he said before softening his tone drastically, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “don’t tell me after I took the trouble to come here, you’ve already fallen asleep on me?” His voice was low and raspy against her ear and she gave an obvious shudder.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you still cold?” Xander continued in utter obviousness, moving to adjust the blankets over her better.

“N—no—” Kamui managed, digging her fingers in the fabric on his back. “I’m fine, just stay like this.”

“As you wish, little princess.” Xander lifted a hand to the back of her head, gently stroking her silver curls, resting his calloused fingers on her scalp. “Now tell me,” Xander began, “as much as I enjoy your presence like this, I have the feeling that something specific drove you to request this of me.”

Kamui gave a small affirmative sound. “Yes Xander…I—It’s silly but--”

“Nothing you would have to say is silly my dear, trust me.”

“Okay…” Kamui swallowed, preparing herself and breathing in his scent again. “I’ve been having nightmares,” She said slowly, her voice almost lost against his chest. “I’m sorry, I must sound like a child to you.”

Xander gave a small sound of dissent. “Not at all, little princess. In war times such as these, it is not uncommon for soldiers to be plagued by the horrors of war even when their eyes are closed.”

Kamui let out a small sigh, wrapping her arms around Xander’s chest almost timidly.

“Now now, little princess. There’s no need to be so nervous. We did agree to marry each other after all. We are man and wife now.” Xander gave a soft warm chuckle that Kamui could feel to her very bones.

Kamui took in a small breath, suddenly remembering the beautiful silver ring Xander had gotten her. There was no doubt in her heart that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but things had been a little awkward what without them having had a proper courtship period.

“Xander,” she said his name as a sigh, breathing in his scent to calm herself.

“Kamui,” Xander said, his voice becoming a little strained. “If you wish to tell me what’s wrong, you may, but you need not force yourself to remain awake.”

She shook her head, “I’m all right, just lying down for a little while has made me feel better. I was honestly a bit light-headed too.”

Xander frowned, “please, for my sake you must take care of yourself.”

Kamui gave a small laugh, peering up at him. “I will, I do my best to. But even so the stress sometimes still gets to me.”

Xander held her a little tighter, pressing his face against the top of her head. “And you know, my love that you can always tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Yes, I know that Xander,” she hid her face in his chest again, still not used to being referred to truly as his lover.　

“Kamui,”

She pressed her lips together, steeling herself against the awful memories. There was no way that she could tell Xander the dream in full, no matter how much she trusted him. She feared that it would be too much for him to take.

“In my dream…I--” She swallowed, “I…killed you.”

Xander’s face grew serious, his grip tightening protectively around her.

Kamui continued, “and what’s worse is that—Elise got in the way, she tried to stop us and--” As horrible as it still sounded, it was no where near the full story. She moved against him, craning up so that she could wrap her arms around him and sob into his neck. Xander responded by holding her securely, even rocking her slowly back and forth.

“Gods, I am so sorry. No one should have to behold such a grim sight.” As horrible the truth of her killing Xander was, it was not everything. She couldn’t tell him how the dream more resembled a vision. A vision of her betraying Nohr and fighting with Hoshido to dethrone their father. She couldn’t tell him how Xander had been determined to kill her, and it had been Xander’s blade that killed Elise. She couldn’t tell him that. The Xander in her dream had lost all hope, joy and mirth leaving his eyes forever before his life did as well.

Kamui wouldn’t tell him, she would only cry, clinging to him and staining the silk of her shirt with her tears.

Xander had begun to rub calming circles on her back, keeping her as close as physically possible. “It’s alright, my love. I am right here. I am alive and well, and so is Elise.”

Kamui nodded weakly stifling as she tried to suppress her sobs.

The worst part was that he could not comfort her further. Thinking about how Prince Ryoma reacted to Kamui’s betrayal, he would be a fool if he thought that he himself would not have acted similarly. He would not try to kill Kamui, but if she threatened Nohr and the king, he would have had no choice but to challenge her to single combat.

“Kamui, you can sleep now. I promise that I’ll keep you safe.”

“Thank you, Xander.” Kamui said, breathing out a huge shuddering sigh. Her tears had subsided, and she felt incredibly heavy and sleepy. “I’ll see you…in the the…morning.” Her conscious finally left her, the fatigue finally kicking in.

“Sleep well, little princess.” Xander moved just enough to see her face and wipe away her tears with his thumb. His expression fell, his thoughts beginning to delve deep into everything that she had said. As unavoidable as some of those truths were, this was not the time. At this moment, Kamui needed him to stay by her side and keep the dark thoughts at bay.

It was something that he would do gladly. Any way that he could help his wife. But even as he drifted off to join her in sleep, he was reminded that her vision of him had been what caused her to cry in the first place. Her feelings for him were so strong, just as his were. But he would have to have been impossibly naïve to think that their union would be without sorrow. This was not what weighed on him, but what did was whether or not he would truly be able to be of help to her.

The only way to determine that was to stay, to be faithful and to protect her at all costs. Holding his beloved Kamui in his arms, he knew that he would not be able to do anything but just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you're interested, I actually offer fanfiction commissions! Information linked [here ](http://bit.ly/2qluxK7)  
> Or if you would simply like to support my writing you can pledge on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/abyssia)! https://www.patreon.com/abyssia  
> Thank you!


End file.
